And she smiled
by Shadowspell
Summary: Meh, some drama, a little humor. The whole house is going to Kyoto for a well deserved vacation, but Keitaro is having troubles. The good kind. Pairing: Keitaroeveryone. Ha.
1. And so it begins

And she smiled

Flowers, rice, and ribbons littered the floor. A young man in a white tuxedo stood at the altar, shaking from head to foot.

"What am I doing?" he thought to himself, waiting. The organ in the corner started to play that familiar tune, the one the young man was so nervous about. He looked down the aisle.

Hair ribbon, bouquet in hand, long white dress. The tall redhead looked at herself in the mirror. "sigh I look exactly how I thought I would" she thought.

"Why am I so nervous?"

A haunting tune floated in from down the hall. It was time. She tried to calm herself down, but her eyes started to tear. "It'll be alright" whispered the little girl next to her. She nodded, blushing because she was already crying. She dabbed her eyes with a cloth, then turned down a corner and into the hallway.

Sorry for the short chapter, but it's just a prologue. Be back soon ;)


	2. The wedding

A/N) sigh... time for me to try to be funny... 

They were both very nervous, but they knew the love for each other would overcome the feeling. After the girl had walked down the aisle and the music had stopped, she stared deeply into his eyes and whispered "Keitaro?" The boy saw the tears in her eyes. "Yes, Naru?" he replied, using the same soft tone she had.

"Keitaro?" she asked again, starting to sound a bit irritated. "What is it Naru?"

Had he done something wrong? He looked down at his fly. Zipped.

A/N) I am so sorry.

"Keitaro!" yelling now, she grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him violently.

"Naru, stop it!" he took her arms off her and looked her in the eye. "Do you not want to get married?"

"WHAT?!"

Keitaro Urashima spent the rest of that morning with an ice pack on his head. "Next time you dream like that, make sure you DON'T! Do you hear me?"

"Yes! Sorry! Please, don't hurt me again!" and with that, he went into convulsions. "Sempai and Naru sittin' in a tree!" Shinobu chimed. Then she thought about it, and ran away crying.

Sorry for another short chapter. Summer just ended and I'll get the juices flowing sooner or later.


	3. Leave me alone!

**And She Smiled**

**Pt.3**

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine.**

"So anyway," Kitsune pried at Keitaro "What exactly WAS that dream of yours about?"

"It's nothing, trust me. You wouldn't wanna know… er… I don't want you to know." The boy replied. He didn't like that she wouldn't let it go. It was just a stupid dream. After breakfast that morning, everyone had been asking. It wasn't like them. Even Konoko was interested. Shinobu was still crying in her room as far as Keitaro knew.

"Oooh, Kei-kun!" came a familiar voice from out of the kitchen where he sat pondering.

"Aww, crap." He said to himself over his steaming cup of tea. He'd forgotten all about Mutsumi, seeing as she'd been out doing God knows what all morning. Faintly in the distant reaches of his mind, the sound of a wire snapping could be heard.

"Kei-kun, there you are!" she squealed. She had a grocery bag in her hands. "I heard from Motoko that-"

"I know what you heard from Motoko! I know what you've heard from ALL the girls in this dorm! Listen, I don't care! It was a dream! Leave me alone!" he shouted, cutting her off midsentence. An awkward silence passed. Then, the bag of food crashed to the floor. She slapped him. Hard. She started crying, and Urishima knew he'd made a mistake.

"Oh, I sure hope Kei-kun likes these…" Mutsumi murmured to herself as she walked from the van to the Hinata. She had been out all morning looking for just the right meal for Keitaro. All the sudden, Motoko ran up to her. She looked excited, that was a first.

"Guess what! We're taking a trip to Kyoto this weekend!" She sounded like a little schoolgirl. Mutsumi's face lit up.

"Great! That's awesome. I gotta go tell Keitaro."

"Urishima's in the kitchen!" Motoko hollered after the woman as she raced to the house. Sighing, she continued the sweeping she was doing before she heard the news.

So there they are. An awkward boy who's had enough and an innocent girl who just tried to bring good news.

"Mutsumi, I-"

" I don't want to hear it, Keitaro!" she screamed, tears forming rivers on her cheeks and staining her shirt. In the midst of all this, the young man thought she looked kinda cute.

_You freaking retard! What have you done now? I bet she wasn't even gonna say anything about it, she did just get home after all. _That was all he could think to himself. He was ashamed beyond ashamed, mostly because of thinking she was cute in a time like this. She started to run out of the room, when she stepped on an apple and fell to the floor. She sat up on her hands and knees, shuddering. Tears and blood now mixed on the floor like water and oil. She stood straight up and ran away.

"Smooth, Onii-chan. Real smooth." Came the cold voice from behind him.

"Where did you come from?!" Keitaro whirled around to face his sister, who had been drinking her sweet sake the whole time.

"It doesn't matter. The point is you've just blown something way out of proportion."

"You think I don't know that?" he retorted. This was getting old. Fast.

"I'm not saying that you don't, just that you need to fix it NOW. The poor girl was only going to tell you about the trip to Kyoto we're going on." She nodded to herself and took a sip of sake.

"How come I'm the last to know these things, dammit?!" He yelled at nobody in particular. Then he sat his cup down on the floor and ran in the general direction that Mutsumi had gone

_sigh_

I tried to make the chapter longer than the others, but I still think it's pretty good… R&R!


	4. Forgiveness

Ahh, the infamous fourth chapter. Enjoy it, I worked hard.

**_ Forgiveness_**

"Mutsumi!" The dimwit yelled, running through the building. _'This sucks! The fact that I'm the last to know everything that goes on here is bullshit!' _He cursed himself, his fortune, and everything else in his current situation. Although he had to admit that he didn't have to fly off the handle, it wasn't entirely his fault. As he turned a corner, heading for the first floor bathroom, he violently met the business end of a certain young, dark skinned girl's miniature army of odd looking turtle shaped tanks.

"Fire," Su squealed joyfully "Enemy sighted, fire!"

"Gah!" Kietaro slumped down and hit the floor as a teensy pellet hit his stomach with all the force of a bullet train. As tears welled up in his eyes, He staggered upward, using the wall for support. "There's something wrong with your toys, Su." He coughed.

"Wazzat?" the girl asked inquisitively.

"I'm still walking, aren't I?" he gave her a wink. He had learned to have infinite patience with Su and her war toys.

"Hai!' Su smiled and put a hand up to her face in a half-cocked salute. Keitaro patted her head and continued running. He stopped in his tracks and turned.

"Oh, Su?" he craned his neck toward her.

"Hmm?" she purred, lowering her salute.

"Have you seen Mutsumi?" He asked

"Oh…" she lowered her head in a solemn bow.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Keitaro started walking back toward Su. She raised her head, smiling.

"Nope!" Su laughed, and ran away, her trusty tanks following. The young landlord just stared after her. _' weird…'_

**_ Mutsumi_**

**__**

Crying, the woman stumbled into the kitchen. Throwing what was left of the groceries onto the counter, she slumped down, back against the cabinets, and finally just let the tears come. Stupid men and their overreactions. She wasn't crying from the fight, but mostly from her skinned knees and bleeding nose. It really hurt. She curled into a ball and tipped into a fetal position on the hardwood floor. As the blood formed a pool near her face, she stared down at the most beautiful ruby red liquid. It was getting into her hair. She thought back on Motoko, Keitaro, that stupid apple.

Wiping her nose, she got up. She could feel her knees aching. They shuddered as she tried to balance herself. She heard footsteps. Guiding herself along the wall, she quickly slinked out of the kitchen.

**_ Keitaro (again)_**

**__**

"The grocery bag?" Keitaro gazed upon the brown paper sack hastily thrown onto the counter top. As he walked toward the bag, his foot almost slipped out from under him. Kneeling down, he swiped his finger through the liquid. _'Blood?' _

"It's a damn shame nobody's home to see how you've totally messed up this time, Onii-chan" Konoko walked in behind him, empty sake glass in her hands. She placed it in the sink and walked over to where the boy was kneeling.

"Don't you have a séance to go to or something?" Keitaro snapped.

"Oh, that one really hurt." She quipped, slapping him on the back of the head. "You know, she's probably in her _room_, you idiot."

"There's blood on the floor." Kitsune walked into the room, all squinty-eyed with drunkenness. "Mop it up," she burped, grabbing a bottle of wine out of the refrigerator.

"I thought that you, Naru, and Shinobu were out?" Keitaro asked.

"Correction, _they_ are out. I decided to stay in, I-" she stopped, thought about it, and walked out of the room.

"Well… _That_ was productive. Keitaro, go fix your mess, I'll clean up." Konoko said, shaking her head.

"Th-thanks." He nodded, turning and walking to Mutsumi's bedroom. But as he strode past the second floor bath, he noticed someone was in the new private shower. He slid open the door, and found Mutsumi's clothes scattered on the carpet in front of the bath tub. He could see the slender form of her body through the curtain. He walked into the light mist of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Who's there?" Mutsumi's sing-song voice came from behind the curtain.

"It's me," Keitaro said shakily, taking notice of the bloodstains on the blouse that lay strewn on the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, you." Her voice sounded pained again. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to find you to see if you were okay, there's blood trailing through practically the whole building."

"Well, when my nose bleeds, it pretty much pours. Not to mention my knees and hands."

"Look, I'm really so-"

"I don't need your apologies, Kei-kun. I know you meant no harm." She said smoothly, poking her head out from behind this shower's drapes. She was smiling, and her nose had stopped bleeding. She receded back into the confines of the little square of ceramic tile, and turned the water off.

"Towel please, Keitaro?" She asked.

"Oh. Sure." He obeyed absent mindedly. Turning his head down and closing his eyes out of both respect and embarrassment as the beauty stepped out of her shower. He felt her hand on his chin, gently lifting his head upward. Their eyes met, and the world around them seemed to freeze.

She moved her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer to herself.

"I want to tell you something, Keitaro." She whispered into his ear.

"Yes, Mutsumi?" The shocked and very dazed young man replied. She backed up a bit, so that they were right in from of each other.

"I love you." She whispered. The young man was taken aback. Where did thid come from? Though he didn't have time to ponder as she smashed her lips against his.

Dreams come true.

Well, that's it for this installment. Stay tuned, children! Oh, and, in your comment, tell me if I should write out a love scene for the next chapter taking place in the bathroom, right at the moment this chapter ended, or if I should just skip to afterward. Either way, they're hooking up. Just, with the second option, you wont have to read about it.


End file.
